


That Thing You Do

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Apartment Au [11]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Daken being his usual self, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ben, mentions of Daken/Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Ben isn’t prepared for the surge of jealousy he feels as Daken leans against the blonde, arm braced by Johnny’s head, intent blatantly clear to anyone with eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaandthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/gifts).



> It's been awhile since I've actually written anything for these boys but I got inspired in lecture today so here we go...! Unbeta'd so please forgive any glaring mistakes.

It’s a surprise finding Johnny waiting outside of his class; a pleasant one. The kid’s slouched against the wall opposite the lecture hall, all long legs encased in dark jeans and a tight white t-shirt stretched across his chest. He hastens his steps, mind going to the free afternoon they have ahead of them.

The surprise sours a bit when he spots the man at Johnny’s side.

Ben isn’t prepared for the surge of jealousy he feels as Daken leans against the blonde, arm braced by Johnny’s head, intent _blatantly_ clear to anyone with eyes.

And Johnny lets him.

Daken spots Ben first if his smirk is anything to go by. He says something to make Johnny flush—something only Ben should be allowed to do—but the kid spots him and hell, his entire face lights up.

It eases the tightness in his chest enough to keep him from knocking the smirk off Daken’s face when he reaches them.

“Hey,” Johnny reaches for him, fingers tangling in the loops of Ben’s jeans to pull him closer. Daken is forced to take a step back as Ben’s bulk crowds him.

He counts it as a win.

“What’re you doing here?” He rumbles, hands seeking out Johnny’s hips.

“Thought I’d surprise you.” Uncertainty flickers across the kids face, a reminder to both of them just how new this really is. Fucking in secret is one thing, but to go public? To let their friends and family know? To make something official of it? Any fear he may feel is brutally shoved aside by the knowledge everyone will know they belong to _each other._

Speaking of,

Ben kisses the uncertainty away, a firm press of lips, hint of tongue, and Johnny is _beautifully_ responsive under his hands. If there’s one thing he knows, it’s that he’ll _never_ get tired of kissing Johnny Storm.

“Well you know I never say no to a free show.”

Daken is like a cold bucket of water: startling and just as unpleasant.

Johnny pulls back from the kiss with a laugh; cheeks flushed pink, eyes dark. It makes heat pool low in his belly and he wishes they were home already.

“Love the surprise.”

Johnny grins, pleased.

“Did you have somewhere to be?” Ben asks Daken pointedly. “Someone else to annoy?”

Johnny protests as Daken smirks.

“I suppose I should see if my dear Lester has gotten kicked out of class yet.”

“You don’t have to go.” Johnny offers, shooting Ben a glare. “We can all hang out for a bit.”

Bens about to tell the kid exactly what he thinks of that idea but ironically enough Daken saves him from making an even bigger ass of himself.

“As _lovely_ as that sounds, I think I’ll leave you two love birds to it.”

He gives Ben an over exaggerated wink that gets his hackles up but wisely leaves.

He just _really_ doesn’t like the guy.

The look on Johnny’s face is unamused. Ben isn’t really one to grovel but it might be a necessary evil.

“He just rubs me the wrong way.” He grumbles. “He’s always all over you.”

“Pete and I are attached at the hip too.” Johnny points out, exasperated. “You don’t have a problem with him.”

“He isn’t trying to get into your pants.” Ben mutters darkly.

Johnny laughs but it’s not mocking, just sweet.

“He’s dating Lester and they’re ridiculously codependent.” He tangles their hands together, fingers interlocking. Johnny always runs so much warmer than he does, his palm hot against his. “And even if they weren’t it’s not Daken I want.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben tries damn hard to keep the ridiculous smile from spreading across his face but knows damn well he fails.

“Yeah. I mean he’s hot and all,” Ben scowls as Johnny laughs. “But hell Ben, he’s not _you_.”

Ben flushes down to his toes. He clears his throat overwhelmed and suddenly all too aware that they’re choosing to do this in the emptying halls of the school.

“Uh, same.” He manages, knowing it’s not nearly enough but it will have to do for now. “Let’s get outta here kid.”

“Sue and Reed are both out late tonight.” Johnny offers, wicked smile sending a shock of lust through him.

“I can think of a few ways to pass the time.”

“Just a few?” Johnny asks innocently.

Ben can’t help himself; he leans in and steals a deep, filthy kiss that leaves them both breathless.

“How about we start with that thing I can do with my tongue and go from there?”

“ _Fuck_.” Johnny’s eyes darken, cheeks a deep red. He’s quick to drag Ben with him away from the lecture hall. “And here I was going to suggest a movie.”

“We could do that instead.” Ben laughs.

“If you don’t take me home _right now_ you’re on the couch for the next week.” Johnny threatens.

“I have my own room.” The look Johnny shoots him is lethal. “Joking. I’m joking, kid.”

“Metaphorical couch.” Johnny mutters and Ben shudders at the idea of no sex for a week.

“Can’t have that.” He agrees as Johnny pulls him along by the hand.

 

 

 


End file.
